The Tournament of Realms
by Sh4d0wyS3cr3ts
Summary: A brutal Tournament comes to a conclusion after many action packed and suspenseful battles of both strength and wit


It was nearing the end of the Tournament of Realms. Of the eight original Realms that had been participating in the Tournament, only two remained: the Astral Realm and the Judicial Realm. All of the other Realms had been destroyed by the D'omni Kings when their ten fighters were all eliminated. The D'omniverse in which the Tournament is taking place happens to be the same one ruled by the D'omni Kings, and the same one containing both the Astral Realm and the Judicial Realm. The D'omni Kings had recently left in order to deal with something in the Astral Realm, leaving El Grande Padre in charge of the Tournament. Between the two surviving realms, only seven total fighters were still standing. These fighters for the Astral Realm were Pedro Esteban Martinez, the most powerful representative of the Astral Realm who had singlehandedly eliminated over twenty enemy fighters in his awe-inspiring Pedro Dorado form, Mario Chi, an excellent strategist who managed to eliminate foes far powerful than himself with his quick wit, Jose, Pedro's friend, recently forced to enter his Calvo form in order to eliminate a massive fusion of opponents, and Jesus, Pedro's own son, a bit of a rookie when it comes to fighting but unmatched in pure resolve. On the other team stood Gordo Niño, the leader of his team of heroic warriors who fight for what is right, Gonzales, the fastest being in the entire D'omniverse, and El Hermano, a terrifyingly powerful opponent who defeated two entire Realms earlier in the Tournament just by dusting off his shoulder, and had been meditating since. Pedro and Jose have been keeping an eye on El Hermano to watch for when he wakes up, while also fighting off Gordo Niño's endless barrage of difficult to dodge blasts. Mario Chi was injured recently by a stray rock from a falling mountain, and chose to hide in a small alcove while still keeping an eye on the fights. Jesus has been facing off against Gonzales, and is unable to keep up with the quick, fast, and rapid movements of his opponent.

Jesus is down to his last box of ammo, and he knows better than to waste it on an opponent he can't even possibly hit. Gonzales notices this, and as usual decides to comment.

"Looks like those stupid guns of yours are finally gonna fail you. Once they're gone, you'll be completely defenseless!" Gonzales smirks, before charging at Jesus and landing a punch on the Mexican's abdomen, knocking the wind out of Jesus and sending him flying into a nearby mountain. Jesus weakly gets to his feet and takes deep breaths while he speaks.

"Clearly...you don't...know…the true power...of perseverance. All I need to do is...wait it out...until Pedro or Jose can step in!" Jesus pants, causing Gonzales to sneer angrily.

"Then I'll just have to eliminate you even faster! Which of course for me is no problem!" Gonzales says, before mercilessly beginning to punch Jesus deeper and deeper into the mountain wall as it cracks with the force of the blows. Jesus's face twists through phases of agony as he takes the hits, unable to do anything from his current situation. As Jesus and Gonzales break through the other side of the mountain, Jesus notices that they are dangerously close to the edge of the fighting stage. Maybe, just maybe, he can somehow trick Gonzales into going too fast and running off the side.

Gonzales slows down his flurry of fists as they near the precipice, and then stops entirely, causing Jesus to collapse onto the ground. Gonzales reels back his foot and is about to kick Jesus off the stage when he is suddenly hit in the shoulder by a sound blast. Gonzales angrily turns around to see Mario Chi standing above him, clutching his wounded chest and holding out a maraca that he had used to shoot Gonzales.

"Pick on someone your own size, amigo." Mario Chi grunts, and Gonzales happily obliges, running vertically up the mountainside to where Mario Chi is and standing inches away from his face in an intimidating manner. Mario Chi smiles, and he begins shaking his maracas in the air, transforming into his Alto Mario form.

"Ole." Alto Mario says, beckoning for Gonzales to make the first move. Gonzales smiles and attempts to run towards Alto Mario, but a Negative Zone forms around him, slowing him down to a crawl while Alto Mario walks up and starts repeatedly bashing Gonzales with his maracas, sending Gonzales flying after the Negative Zone disappears. Gonzales grabs onto the edge of the fighting stage, barely avoiding elimination before pulling himself back up.

"A Negative Zone?! Only amateurs use that cheap tactic! Luckily, I have a specific counter designed specifically for people like you." Gonzales crosses his arms on his chest in an x shape, and then starts rapidly putting one arm on top of the other. As he does this, a strange aura begins to grow around him. Gonzales finishes the transformation by stretching his arms outwards and then bringing them out in front of him. Gonzales stand proudly in his Nineties Runner form, and while he is still standing proudly, he begins punching Mario Chi in the mustache, moving so fast that his body doesn't appear to move from where it's standing. Mario Chi tries to use another Negative Zone, but Gonzales shatters it and lands one more punch on Alto Mario, sending him skidding to the edge of the stage, breathing heavily. As Gonzales smugly walks up to Mario Chi and begins charging a point-blank attack, Mario Chi suddenly grabs him by the ears, which are the one part of his body that he can't move at faster than light speeds.

"NOW, JESUS!" Alto Mario screams. Jesus knows that Mario has the right idea, so he pulls out one of his guns and throws it at Gonzales, causing him to stumble backwards quickly enough that both he and Mario Chi plummet off of the stage, being teleported to the Garbage Realm where they will be trapped until their home Realm runs out of fighters, at which point they will be disposed of. El Grande Padre's voice can be heard announcing the event.

"Mario Chi of the Astral Realm and Gonzales of the Judicial Realm have been eliminated." El Grande Padre says in his calm, almost teasing voice.

"Gonzales? Imposible!" Gordo Niño grunts, the lapse in his attention giving Jose an opportunity to land a direct hit with a powerful ki blast. Before the smoke can clear, Jose continues his assault, and Dorado Pedro joins in, the two of them together locking Gordo Niño in a perpetual state of blocking. Pedro nods at Jose, and Jose backflips out of the way as Pedro unleashes a kamehame-dropkick on Gordo Niño. Gordo Niño's protective suit absorbs most of the damage from the attack that would otherwise have been a near-guaranteed elimination, but in the process it is shredded, its now useless pieces dropping to the ground. Gordo Niño gets to his feet slowly.

"Am I really the good guy here? If I am, then why is our team losing to these villains? I've tried to dispense justice, but it's done little more than distract them. I've let my Realm down. Most of my team is gone. But…" Gordo Niño looks up, and the rocks around him begin to shakily levitate and spontaneously crumble. "There's one thing I still have. Justice means nothing anymore. What you guys need is Punishment." as Gordo Niño says the last word, the vein on his head begins to pulsate, before disappearing entirely. With his power limiter gone, Gordo Niño gains his own aura of power and a symbol appears on his chest as he assumes his role as a God of Banishment. Jose slowly drops his fighting stance, shocked at the unfathomable power increase.

"You're bluffing! You're just trying to make us quit! Take this: Coyote's Howl!" Jose somersaults into the air and launches his signature attack at Gordo Niño. As the attack makes contact with the aura surrounding Gordo Niño, is dissipates into nothingness. Gordo Niño picks up a piece of rubble and shapes it into a hammer.

"Destruir." he says, throwing the hammer at Jose, who barely dodges and watches as the hammer flies into a mountain, completely removing it from the fighting stage. Jose stutters incomprehensibly in shock. Gordo Niño then flies into the air and brings down his fists on the fighting stage, splitting it right under Jose's feet. Pedro jumps in and saves Jose from being eliminated, and then turns to Gordo Niño.

"Cool ascension, chico." says Dorado Pedro, making sure to subtly show off the power of his form. Gordo Niño roars in fury and throws a massive punch towards Pedro. Pedro blocks the attack, but Gordo Niño keeps pushing, alternating his hand every few seconds. Pedro Dorado waits for an opening, and then starts going for low repeated jabs, slowly pushing back. Gordo Niño grunts and jumps back, surrounding himself completely in Banishment energy.

"In my current state you cannot touch me or you will be banned and eliminated in the process. All of your attacks are rendered useless. Give up." Gordo Niño declares, slowly walking towards Pedro Dorado. Pedro fires a few ki blasts to test the truth of the statement, and every ki blast is indeed banished by the aura without even damaging it. Pedro decides its best not to test if melee attacks work. Pedro Dorado starts acting evasively, jumping around and taking advantage of Gordo Niño's relatively low agility. Gordo Niño misses one of his punches and accidentally brushes against a mountain, banishing it in the process. Jose watches from afar, trying to devise a strategy. Pedro Dorado is running out of stamina, but he keeps pushing himself further. Pedro tries to hide behind a rock pillar, and Gordo Niño walks straight through the pillar, banishing every part that his aura touches. Jose's eyes widen as the solution clicks in is head.

Gordo Niño is slowly catching up to Pedro, who is beginning to overexert himself. However, Gordo Niño suddenly loses his balance and turns around to see Jose grabbing him by the bottom of his foot and hoisting his leg upwards. Gordo Niño tries to stand back up, and when that fails he throws a hammer at Jose. Jose uses the rest of his energy to force Gordo Niño onto his back, dodging the hammer at the last second. Gordo Niño begins falling uncontrollably through the fighting stage, since his aura is banning the ground around him. He eventually falls through the bottom, his aura disappearing as he is teleported to the Garbage Realm.

"Gordo Niño of the Judicial Realm has been eliminated." says El Grande Padre. Pedro turns to Jose, impressed with his feat.

"How did you figure out to do that?" Pedro asks curiously.

"I realized that if he can walk through pillars and mountains, he can walk through the floor as well. Therefore, his feet must have been unprotected, at least on the bottom, or else he would have just banned the ground under him." Jose says, taking pride in his skills. Before he can wallow in his victory for long, though, Jose is sent flying off of the fighting stage and into the Garbage Realm.

"Jose of the Astral Realm has been eliminated." El Grande Padre says, while Pedro Dorado slowly turns to see what happened. He sees standing before him El Hermano, who eliminated Jose by flexing his shoulders. El Hermano's eyes turn to Pedro, who quickly dodges the attack as it devastates the fighting stage in a large cone behind him.

"Golly, El Hermano, you're even stronger than I thought!" Pedro laughs nervously. "I might even have to break my limits to beat you!"

"Get lost." El Hermano says, the words themselves literally flying out of his mouth as an attack, one of which comes so close to hitting Pedro that it shaves most of his hair, leaving him with a poorly done buzz cut. Pedro gulps, unsure of how to handle this foe.

Jesus jumps in to aid his father, even though his power is far lower and he has no powerful form to ascend to. Pedro meets eyes with his son, and then they both turn back to El Hermano, who is now behind them.

"I said, get lost." El Hermano says, clapping his hands together in front of him to create a shockwave that sends Jesus and Pedro flying off the side of the stage. Jesus manages to grab Pedro in one hand and the stage in the other, and he slowly lifts himself and his father back into the arena. "Back so soon?" El Hermano says, standing on the edge of the battlefield where Jesus had just been holding. Jesus whimpers, unable to hide his fear. El Hermano notices this, and uppercuts Jesus with a fraction of his power, sending the young Mexican flying many miles into the air. Pedro stares up at the sky in shock, and then turns to El Hermano.

"You'll pay for that!" Pedro strikes an ideal energy collection pose, and harnesses all of his rage to add to his own ki. He stacks this energy onto his Dorado form, becoming Nuevo Pedro Dorado. El Hermano holds out his pinky finger and flicks it slightly, and the ensuing shockwave doesn't even hurt Nuevo Pedro Dorado. El Hermano shows the slightest sign of a smile.

"Ah, well done. Well done!" the smile disappears completely and El Hermano's face goes stone cold. "Now perish." El Hermano throws an actual punch at Pedro, who counters the attack with a punch of his own. The two begin a typical exchange of punches and blocks, with the occasional strike that breaks through one of their defenses. El Grande Padre suddenly receives a notification that the D'omni Kings have been slain. His phone then rings, and he answers before it even starts ringing.

"Papa, the Kings were killed. Should we be worried about the strength of these Dominadores?" El Grande Padre asks the caller.

"That is precisely why I called you. I have sent a powerful follower of mine to initiate the Rumble. It should begin soon, and then we can finally emerge victorious over these worthless ningen." The voice on the other end says.

"What should I do about the Tournament? El Hermano and Pedro Esteban Martinez are still fighting, as well as Jesus but his power is insignificant."

"When El Hermano wins, recruit him and the rest of his team into our forces. Their power will prove to be of great use for us. If they refuse, remind them that it's their only chance to escape the Singularity."

"Understood, Papa." El Grande Padre hangs up, and looks back to the fight where most of the stage has been destroyed in the crossfire of Pedro and El Hermano fighting. Jesus finally falls back down, landing on a floating rock surrounded by empty space. El Hermano suddenly stops on top of a plateau, and grabs both of Pedro's fists.

"I'm getting hot in this outfit." El Hermano says, flexing his muscles to shred his shirt into millions of pieces. El Hermano Sin Camisa cracks his knuckles, destroying most of the remaining stage in the process, leaving only the ground beneath himself, Pedro, and Jesus. Jesus gets to his feet and almost falls off, but regains his balance as he starts to aim at El Hermano.

"Adios!" shouts Jesus as he fires the bullet. El Hermano Sin Camisa isn't able to dodge in time, and the bullet hits him, doing absolutely nothing. Nuevo Pedro Dorado jumps up and tries to kick El Hermano, doing no damage except to himself. A sickening crack is heard as Pedro's leg bone shatters upon impact with El Hermano's solidest body, and Pedro falls back down to the rock he jumped from, barely hanging on to the edge. El Hermano Sin Camisa prepares to fire an attack to eliminate Pedro, but the ground beneath him begins to crack, and he turns to see Jesus holding a smoking gun pointed directly at the rock El Hermano was standing on. El Hermano yells angrily and jumps towards Jesus. Jesus cowers as El Hermano Sin Camisa just barely doesn't reach the rock he is standing on, plummetting out of bounds and into the Garbage Realm.

"El Hermano of the Judicial Realm has been eliminated. The Judicial Realm has no remaining fighters. They've been wiped out." El Grande Padre declares, as the Judicial Realm explodes on the other side of the D'omniverse. The fighting stage repairs itself, and Pedro returns to his normal form and walks up to Jesus, laughing. The two high five, but Jesus's smile turns to a shocked gasp as he watches Pedro's head silently roll off of his shoulders, and his body collapse to the ground alongside it. Standing in its place is El Grande Padre, who casually puts his hands behind his back.

"Ay caramba, it would appear as though my hand slipped." El Grande Padre says as Jesus falls to his knees in despair.

"No….dad….why? We won, fair and square!" Jesus cries out angrily.

"I told you, my hand slipped. Now, tell your father I'm sorry." El Grande Padre forms a blade on his hand and charges at Jesus, raising the blade and bringing it down. Jesus jumps out of the way at the last second, still shocked at the entire situation. El Grande Padre growls and tries again to hit Jesus, but Jesus keeps on dodging. Jesus pulls out his guns and starts shooting El Grande Padre with both at once, burning through most of his ammo supply. El Grande Padre is only ever so slightly peeved by this, but that's more than enough to push him over the edge.

"Jesus Martinez! Es hora que veas mi Verdadera Forma!" yells El Grande Padre, his halo turning red as he rips off his power-suppressing shirt to reveal his not-so-scrawny body underneath. Jesus's eyes go wide and he prepares to fight. As El Grande Padre begins repeatedly cutting off the terrified Jesus as he tries to run away, the two are suddenly transported to the Arena, where the second Astral Rumble is already under way.


End file.
